


Fight Me

by ThatBadGuy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aggressive Sam, Embarrassed Sam, Lucifer (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, M/M, Sam has a secret, When is he not though?, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBadGuy/pseuds/ThatBadGuy
Summary: Lucifer moved into the bunker a couple of months ago and Sam has gotten a little more aggressive and violent. At least towards Lucifer. Sam has a reason for it though, a secret. But then of course Lucifer finds out about it and Sam is more embarrassed than ever before.





	Fight Me

Sam sighed defeated and relaxed in Lucifer’s grip. He was now pressed up against the wall, again. They had been fighting a lot in the last couple of months. Or more accurately, Sam had fought Lucifer for stupid reasons. Dean was always complaining about how violent and aggressive Sam had become since Lucifer moved in the bunker with them.

“I think Dean is right, Sam. You are very violent.” Lucifer mused. Sam groaned silently and struggled a little, reminding Lucifer that he still had Sam pinned against the wall. “The question is if I even dare to let you go.”

“Please?” Sam murmured in the calmest voice he could force. Lucifer waited a few moments before he let Sam go and walked out of the library. Sam sank to the floor and banged his head against the wall. What was he doing? He was playing a dangerous game when he fought Lucifer for no reason. Someday it could get really serious and they’d end up hurt.

“What’re you doing on the floor?” Dean’s voice came from the entrance. When Sam didn’t answer, Dean instantly knew what had happened. Sam never talked right after a fight. “You fought again? Damnit, Sam! Why are you always fighting with him? What the hell happened to you?” Dean shook his head as he walked over to Sam.

“You wouldn’t understand…” Sam mumbled.

“I’m your brother, you can tell me anything.” Dean assured him. “I will try to understand.”

“I-I’d rather talk to Cass about this actually.” Dean almost looked a little hurt, but maybe it wasn’t his department anyways.

“Sure, I’ll go get him.” Dean said with a small smile.

Sam looked to his left and picked up a book from the floor to read while he was waiting for Castiel. The angel didn’t always come immediately. Though this time, the flutter of wings proved that Cass actually could come quick if he wanted.

“Your brother is very worried about you.” Castiel said with a frown. “He told me you’d rather speak to me about your fight with Lucifer. And I completely understand that choice as Lucifer is my brother and I know him better than Dean so I’d be more fitting to talk to.”

“Can angels fall in love?” Sam whispered. Castiel was a little taken aback from the sudden question.

“Well… I suppose they can. Angels don’t usually fall in love, but when they do it's very strong.” Castiel tilted his head slightly. “What has this to do with L- Oh…” Realization struck the angel like he was suddenly punched. Sam hid his face in his hands. He did not want Cass to see him blushing, he would probably just ask questions.

“Thanks.” Sam mumbled.

“Sam,” Castiel hesitated before continuing. “are you in love with Lucifer?”

“No! No, I was just curios. The question had nothing to do with Lucifer in the first place.”

“Okay then.” Castiel did not sound convinced but didn’t ask any more questions, he just flew away.

 

A loud knock on his bedroom door and Dean shouting “Rise and shine!” Had woken Sam up this morning.

“What?” Sam groaned.

“We got a case. Lucifer and I are already ready to go so hurry up, will you?” Dean closed the door. Sam didn’t want to come. Why did Dean have to bring Lucifer?

Regardless of his anger to the fact that Lucifer was coming, Sam stood up and started packing his duffle bag. Forgetting that he only had pajama pants on and no t-shirt, Sam walked out of his room and placed the bag on the library table. He tried zipping it close but the zipper got stuck and he cursed silently at it. Someone wolf whistling caught his attention and he turned around. Lucifer was leaning casually against a wall with a smirk on his lips.

“You’re not going to go hunting like that right? I mean, I don’t mind but it might get a bit chilly.” Lucifer had a very amused expression as he said this.

First, Sam didn’t know what Lucifer meant but as he followed Lucifer’s admiring look he noticed that he forgot to change. Sam blushed and took a small step backwards while searching his surroundings for something to cover himself with. Lucifer noticed Sam’s change from neutral to slightly terrified and laughed.

“No need to shy away, Sam. I’ve been standing here for about three minutes now. Covering wouldn’t change that.” Lucifer grinned. Sam was only moments from starting a “fight” but stopped himself as he had to hurry to get ready. He took a deep calming breath and started walking forward, towards his room. He was just about to walk past Lucifer when one of Lucifer’s hands pressed against his chest, forcing him to stop.

Sam stopped dead in his tracks. Lucifer let his hand slide down a little.

“We think it’s a ghost so don’t forget the salt.” Lucifer said. Sam didn’t hear what Lucifer said, he was too busy processing the hand on his chest.

“What?” Sam blushed. Lucifer chuckled and Sam was positive that Lucifer knew what he was doing to him.

“I said,  _we think it’s a ghost so don’t forget the salt_ ”

Sam nodded but didn’t move.

“You are free to go.” Lucifer smirked.

“But… your hand-“

“I’m not holding you back, Sam. I only used a little strength to get you to stop. You can walk away whenever you want.”

Sam slowly grabbed Lucifer’s hand to remove it and to his surprise, Lucifer was telling the truth. Sam just stood there and held Lucifer’s hand before he realized what he was doing and let it go.

“I’ll go get ready.” Sam mumbled.

 

\------------------------

 

The hunt went well and Sam kept from fighting the whole time. It was mostly because he didn’t want to mess up the hunt though. Dean rewarded him with a piece of pie. Sam accepted the piece even if he didn’t really feel like eating pie at the moment.

Sam put the pie in the fridge and headed to his room. On his way, he tried coming up with a dumb reason to be mad at Lucifer. Truth to be told, he didn’t want to be mad at Lucifer. He couldn’t even do it, not for real. Every time it was an act. He knew that he couldn’t  _really_  hurt Lucifer, that was the only reason he could even pretend to throw punches at him. He also could use Lucifer’s sarcastic and annoying comments as an excuse to get angry.

“Lucifer!” Sam called from his room, loud enough so it echoed through the bunker.

“No need to be so loud.” Lucifer came from his own room, just a few doors away from Sam’s.

“Lucifer… You… uh…” Sam forgot that he hadn’t come up with a reason to be angry. Ugh, why even bother anymore?

“This again? Come on, Sam.” Lucifer sighed. “I’m starting to think that you just like me pinning you against things.”

Sam choked on air and felt his face grow hot. Lucifer smirked.

“I-I don- I…” Sam struggled.

“Then hit me. Fight me like always.” Lucifer said and slowly walked closer to Sam.

“I will.” Sam mumbled and threw a halfhearted punch towards Lucifer and just like the other times, Lucifer caught his fist. Sam ‘tried’ again with his other fist and Lucifer caught that one too. Then he walked Sam backwards until his back hit the wall beside his bed. Lucifer pinned both of Sam’s hands above his head.

“So you’re telling me that all the times we’ve been standing like this, you never liked it or wanted me to kiss you until you forgot how to breathe?” Lucifer whispered.

Sam wanted to say “no, never” but all that came out was a whimper. Of course he liked it, of course he wanted that! Who was he trying to fool?

“Yes, I like it. If I didn’t I would’ve done anything to stay out of this situation.” Sam murmured. Lucifer was quite shocked. He didn’t expect Sam to give in that fast.

“Sam…” Lucifer paused for a few moments. “Why didn’t you just say so?”

“Yeah, sure because that wouldn’t be weird.” Sam said sarcastically. “Hey, Lucifer I like it when you press me up against a wall, could you add kissing to it? Or. Lucifer can you please press me up against a wall and kiss me until I can barely breathe?”

“Mm I’d do it.” Lucifer smirked.

“You would?” Sam asked and Lucifer nodded.

“I can do it right now. I already got the first part covered.” Lucifer leaned closer to Sam until their lips were only inches apart. Sam tried to close the distance but Lucifer didn’t let him, he only let their lips brush slightly. “But… you have to ask me nicely.”

“Doesn’t what I just did count?” Sam whined.

“Oh no. That was just you saying it as an example.” Lucifer said.

“Please, Lucifer can you just fucking kiss me already?” Sam asked impatiently. Lucifer leaned forward the last inches and pressed his lips against Sam’s. After that the kiss got pretty heated and Sam almost  _did_  forget how to breathe.

 

“How was it?” Lucifer grinned smugly. It took a few seconds before Sam had regained his ability to breathe steadily and could answer.

“Better than I imagined it.” Sam admitted.

“How did you imagine it?”

“Well… I thought I’d have to bribe you to do it… and it would only be halfhearted but still better than nothing. I didn’t want to get my hopes up so I didn’t dare to have it be better.” Sam mumbled, a little embarrassed over thinking so low about Lucifer.

“You really think I would do that?” Lucifer looked slightly hurt when he asked it.

“No! No, no, no I just… you never know. Also my imagination goes out of control sometimes and I didn’t want to give myself an opportunity to… uh… take it too far.” Sam said. Lucifer looked like he felt better, or it was because Sam said something that had caught his interest.

“Too far?” Sam could see it in Lucifer’s eyes that he knew exactly what Sam meant.

“Uh…That…W-we…uh…” Sam was kind of embarrassed about what he just said, why did he have to say it? By Lucifer’s amused expression, Sam understood that he was blushing. He probably looked like a tomato. Sam felt like a high school girl, just blushing and becoming shy and always daydreaming of a certain guy kissing him like there’s no tomorrow.

“Let me just ask you this. And I assume that you actually let your mind wander a little. In your imagination, who’s on top?”

“Uh…I’ve actually tried different scenarios… one with y-you topping and one with me topping…” Sam gulped. Lucifer hummed appreciatively.

“Which is your favorite?”

“You being a moaning mess begging for more was pretty appealing.” Sam couldn’t help but adding a small smile at the end, mostly just to cover the fact that he was more embarrassed than ever before. “But you  _making_  me beg, that takes the win.”

“You’d like that? Having to beg for me to do things to you?” Lucifer grinned mischievously

“Hell yes.” Sam breathed.

Lucifer leaned forward and whispered. “I think we can arrange that…” he left a trail of kisses and bites from Sam’s jaw to his collarbone. Then he just stopped and started walking towards the door. “later.” He winked and exited the room.

What? He couldn’t just leave Sam with a boner like this. Sam sighed and tried to take care of it himself when he noticed that his hands were cuffed with some kind of angel magic and he was unable to move them from the wall. Oh hell no, this was not how this was going to start. No way.

“LUCIFER!"

**Author's Note:**

> I based this on a screenshot on my phone that I found somewhere super long ago.
> 
>  
> 
> "Ugh, fight me."
> 
> "I'm starting to think you just like me pinning you up against things, darling."
> 
> They coughed, choked, and felt their skin grow hot as the other smirked.
> 
>  
> 
> Not that it's important though... :3


End file.
